lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Laetitia
BLACK (2 - 4) |risk_level = HE |image2 = LaetitiaPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 16 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 10 |good_mood = 11 - 16 |max_work_count = |qliphoth_counter = X|death = Yes|spawncreature = Yes|status = Yes}} "So she came up with this brilliant idea!" - Laetitia's Entry Laetitia (O-01-67), also known as A Shy Kid, is a humanoid Abnormality having the appearance of a small girl with pale skin, gray round hair, red tips and red eyes. She wears a pair of golden jingle bells behind the side of her head, a red bonnet, a red ribbon around her neck, a red and white dress with a pair of red shoes and dark socks or pants. She moves in a mechanical way, more or less acting like a robot instead of a human. When working with her, the sound of a music box can be heard in the containment room. __TOC__ Ability Her ability will trigger when she gets a Normal Result. When this condition is met, she will give a floating heart-shaped gift which will follow the employee and upon reaching them, it will stay above their head. The 'Gift' acts as a mark and when an employee with the Gift attached to them tries to go to the containment room of an Abnormality who is not Laetitia to work with it, the heart will show cracks and shake in increasing rate as getting closer to the half of the distance needed to travel to perform the work order. Once they reach half of the way to perform the work, counting from the point where the employee was ordered from, the employee will explode, killed instantly and a rainbow spider-like creature with multiple eyes will emerge from the corpse of the employee. If the player cancels the work, the heart will return to its normal state, avoiding the death of the employee. The Gift will be removed at the end of the day. The minions, named 'Little Witch's Friend'; have an amount of Health at 350, average Movement Speed and perform melee attacks that deal 8 - 10 Red Damage. It has average defenses to each type of Damage and they will focus on the nearest target in the room, often following it to other rooms. It will remain breached until subdued or when the day ends, but will not subtract LOB Points when the day ends. Origin Laetitia's origin is vague but it is said that she comes from a far place that enjoys laughter and which can be assumed that's where her friends also come from. She has many friends that couldn't come, but she hid them inside 'gifts' to give them to people that she like and cheer them up with a 'prank' when the friend comes out of the gift. By the last entry in her story, it is assumed that Laetitia came to the facility on her own due to the dark and gloomy ambience of the place that affect its employees, staying and wishing to make them smile and cheer them up with her pranks. Details Laetitia responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Insight and Instinct, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Laetitia's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause her to feel Distressed, completing 7-10 will cause her to feel Normal, and 11-16 will make her Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 2 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (16), and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "After the work result has been determined as Normal, Laetitia gave a gift to ." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When was assigned to work on a different Abnormality instead of Laetitia, a ███████ busted out from 's body." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the assignment was canceled before a ███████ was born, nothing strange happened to the employee's body." Escape Information '(Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. The defenses displayed are of the minions' stats, since Laetitia is classified as a "Non Escaped Object": Red: Endured (0.8) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Weak (1.2) - Pale: Normal (1.0) Observation Level '''Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 'Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Laetitia'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Laetitia'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Laetitia |Damage = Black 5-6 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Very Long |Cost = 40 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Temperance Level 2 |Description = "It takes a lot of time, but its power cannot be ignored. The crude design looks to have been made a long time ago. The small accessory remains like the hope of a small child that yearns for happiness." Strategy and Advice: Really strong mid-game weapon, recommended for it's fast speed and black damage." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Laetitia |RED = 0.7 Endured |WHITE = 0.7 Endured |BLACK = 0.7 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 45 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 3 |Description = "The ribbon on the coat represents a child's yearn for happiness. Since the kid could not leave her friend behind, she thought of a brilliant idea." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +4 |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "Similar to a child in size, she always maintains a bright smile... She is a small very, very adorable child." * "Small adorable child means cute little kid! The kid came from a place far away! And when I find someone I like, I give them a gift which the kid made herself. But the content of the gift is a secret!" * "This is another important secret, but the kid has lots of talents! She says that she has many friends, but they can't come here with her. The kid was sad about this, so she came up with this brilliant idea!" * "If I hide my friends in a box and give it as a gift, everyone will be surprised! And they will laugh together over my prank! Oh, there goes the secret of the gift!" * "I hope I can find lots of friends here! The kid is shy, so the gift will be given in secret! Farewells are said, so I hope we can play more! And people here don’t smile! They look gloomy! So the little lady decided to stay until she brings laughter in here! I will be happy if everyone is pleased with my pranks!" Flavour Text * "Laetitia, who is very shy, may give a personally prepared surprise gift." * "Laetitia came from a far away place and enjoys boisterous laughter." * "Laetitia likes friends." * "I hope would be happy with this gift." * "Imagining the surprise the gift would bring, Laetitia looks at with happiness." * "It'll be great if people will accept this small but precious gift." * "Laetitia's "friend" is sleeping inside the gift, waiting for the receiver." * " has no idea what's inside the gift that is shaped like a cute heart." Trivia * This is the first new Abnormality to be added after the Legacy version. * The file names for Laetitia are labelled "LittleWitch" which is also supported by its minion having the name "Little Witch's Friend", which can be considered as an alternative name. Gallery LaetitiaContainment.png|Laetitia's Containment LaetitiaGivingGift.png|Giving her heart Gift LaetitiaHomingGift.png|Laetitia's Gift reaching the Agent LaetitiaGiftMark1.png|Heart Gift LaetitiaGiftMark2.png|Heart Gift with cracks (When going to work with another Abnormality) LaetitiaMinionSpawn.png|Minion spawning LaetitiaMinion.png|Laetitia's Minion, Little Witch's Friend LaetitiaMinionAttack.png|Attacking LaetitiaMinionDefeat1.png|Being defeated LaetitiaMinionDefeat2.png|Corpse LaetitiaMinionCrop.png|Minion's Crop LaetitiaGiftMark1Crop.png|Heart Gift Crop LaetitiaGiftMark2Crop.png|Heart Gift Broken Crop LaetitiaDetailsUnlocked.png|Laetitia's Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Original Category:Humanoid